EXILE
by 1 ACHTUNG 1
Summary: Follow the story of a princess who was unwillingly pulled away from her home and kingdom. Placed into an unknown and very different world from what she's used to. Add to that the fact that nobody in the new world recognizes her or even acknowledges the existence of her home and with complete disregard to her position as a consequence.


**Exile**

Follow the story of a princess who was unwillingly pulled away from her home and kingdom. Placed into an unknown and very different world from what she's used to. Add to that the fact that nobody in the new world recognizes her or even acknowledges the existence of her home and with complete disregard to her position as a consequence.

Yes, follow the story of Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan as she is unwittingly summoned as the familiar of one Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière the "Zero".

Of note are the way I handle scenes. A scene would be preceded by a label that denotes anything of importance to said scene. It will usually be a location and timing mark if included. But it can also include a name. If it does, it means the following scene or scenes are told through the eyes and point of view of the character in question.

* * *

**ACT 0 – "Miss" (Prologue)**

**On the Lasas~**

"Everyone?" She asked. The man, Captain Anton DeGrasse bowed his head slightly as the princess turned her attention on him.

"Yes milady. Your friends from the Sky Pirates, the Empress of the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith, the Silvius and her crew and even the Glaciens are attending. It would be a gathering not unlike the Grand Race six months ago. And of course the Augusta herself will crown you" Anton described just some of the people coming. In truth a much larger cast would attend.

And it isn't much of a surprise. Millia may not know it but much of the world owe the tranquil peace it's experiencing to her actions. Of course she couldn't have done it without the support of her friends and many other people. From the Augusta to the Ades Federation fleet commanders, to the crew of the Silvius and the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith, to the Sky Pirates. Though of them, Fam and Giselle are noteworthy of being there for her from the beginning till the end.

This news had an immediate effect on Millia. A smile formed on her lips as she walked back towards her desk –In her personal cabin on the Turanian flagship, the 'Lasas'-. She opened a drawer and in it she took out a small picture book. Inside it was a folded map of the world around the Grand lake and the multitude of photos she has of Fam and Giselle and everyone else, Included in it are even photos from the time when they went and "liberated" battleships from the Ades Federation. It has been nearly six months since she last saw them and now they're finally being reunited.

**Later on the Lasas**

"A group of ships spotted dead ahead, from the looks of it, Everyone's here" The lookout's report was the signal Anton was waiting for. He had left the Princess in her private quarters as per her request.

"Milady, we are now approaching The Hole." The Hole is considered a sacred place by many of the nations situated on the Grand Lake, many believe that it's also the source of the water in the Lake. It is thus the perfect location for Millia's coronation ceremony.

"Thank you Anton" Millia replied as she stood up and proceeded to follow the captain to the bridge, picture book clutched in her hands. Her walk to the bridge was interrupted however by the alarmed call of one of the lookouts.

"Vanships approaching from the starboard rear quarter!" The slightly panicked voice of the lookout boomed through the speaking tubes.

"Look closely" Came the calm and collected voice of the captain. This was enough to quell that dribble of thought of an attack in the back of everyone's mind.

"Fam… FAM!" Millia exclaimed as she rushed outside onto the Lasas' forward deck to meet the incoming vanships.

"MILLIA!" Screamed the pilot of the first vanship. A small, silver plated, teardrop shaped craft with a monocle windscreen.

"Fam!... Giselle!" Millia replied as she rushed to the landing point of Fam's vespa. And meeting the two in a mutual hug.

"I missed you two so much" Millia can't help but cry as she's reunited with her two best friends.

"That's my line" And equally teary eyed Fam replies. Giselle on the other hand is content on just the hugs she's having from the blonde and brunette.

They were too preoccupied with their reunion that they never noticed that the foredeck of the Lasas had gotten a bit more populated. The captain was on deck as well as the pilot and passenger of the second vanship.

"Don't forget about us!" A cheery Dio greeted as he helped Alvis down from the rear seat of his vanship.

"Dio, Alvis" Millia having now freed Giselle (although Fam's still clinging onto her right arm) turned to greet the two. Then she realized, If Dio and Alvis was here, then the Silvius wouldn't be far off. And she's right, at that moment, the Silvius came about and sailed abeam of the port side of the Lasas.

And it wasn't just the Silvius. Looming closer as the Lasas slowed and approached the hole were the Silvana and the Ades Battleship Admirari and Senapati with the former flying the Empress of the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith's standard and the second flying the Augusta's.

"You better go get ready. They're already down on the lake" Giselle reminded Millia of the reason for the gathering. With that Millia was accompanied by Teddy back to her quarters to get ready for her coronation… That is after Fam eventually released her hand.

**Millia's Private Quarters**

"Your highness" The little royal servant in training quipped as he took the comb away as Millia was finishing up re-placing the golden hair clips that her sister left her.

The three most important things to her include these hairclips, the picture book of her friends and her father's ring which she now wears as a necklace. It is rare for her to go anywhere without all three accompanying her.

"Teddy a glass of water if you will" Millia requested, she was supposed to give a speech after her coronation, and that recent yelling and teary eyed moment with Fam and Giselle has left her mouth a bit dry.

"Right away milady" Of course Teddy would oblige.

Unknown to Millia though is that her throat will remain dry and get progressively worse in the next coming couple of minutes. She will miss her own coronation and instead will find herself metaphorically shipwrecked and stranded on a world that couldn't be more different and yet similar to the one she knew.

* * *

**ACT I – "Hero plus Zero"**

**Vestri Court, Tristain Academy of Magic**

'Zero' That was the unfortunate nickname that her fellow students have given her. A placeholder, a number with no value. She didn't want it to be true but everything that has happened in the past have suggested that it is. All the failures, all the spells that fizzled out, and all the spells that blew up in her face.

It shouldn't have been like this. Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. She has Vallière blood coursing through her veins. The blood of mages, the blood of great nobles. Her pedigree is second only to the royal families of Halkeginia. She should be a powerful magician. She should be turning stone to gold or creating twisters of enviable force or maybe manipulating the most energetic of flames and generating tidal waves of water.

But she could do none of that. She has failed in every spell imaginable, from the simplest lighting spell to the higher level transmutation spells. All of it either ended with a fizzle or a bang (mostly with a bang). And even though that was the case, even after all those failures. She soldiered on, hoping that one day she would get a spell right.

And if she's going to succeed on one spell, this is it. For this is the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual'. Not only is it the most important spell in her academic life but also her last remaining chance on proving that she is indeed a mage worthy of the Vallière name. If she fails now, she could literally lose everything.

No wonder she has opted to go last and is at the moment, incredibly nervous.

She concentrated like never before. Tuning out all the jeers and names that were thrown at her by most of the crowd. Indeed save for a few select students and the bespectacled professor, practically everyone was unleashing rather harsh words that would have stung had she not completely ignored them.

One thing she didn't fail on was on magical theory. Even if in practice she fails, her understanding of theory doesn't. She has studied, researched and then reviewed every bit of information she could garner on this very ritual.

This is the moment she's been waiting for and yet dreading her whole life. She couldn't fail now. She CAN'T fail.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great pentagon of elemental powers" She began, letting her well of magical power flow unimpeded through her body.

"Oh noble, beautiful, and powerful familiar which I desire. Here I plead from the bottom of my heart" She poured every ounce of willpower she could spare and then some.

"Answer My Guidance"

By now the words and names have stopped and even if they did continue, it would be a chore to hear them through the mass of swirling energy that has manifested around the young strawberry blonde. Sure people expected a massive explosion, but no one expected this. Not even the professor who was supervising the ritual. He now stood at awe like everyone else at the spectacle that was unfolding before them.

Professor Jean Colbert had seen many things in his life, some thing's he won't forget, even if he wanted to. This event playing out in front of him will soon join those collection of memories he will take with him for the rest of his life. He doesn't know it yet but he's witnessing an event that will change not one, but two worlds.

By now the intensity has grown to the point where people had to back away from Louise or take a more stable stance to prevent them from getting blown about by the wind that has begun to accompany the swirl of energy covering the little noble.

Then in stark contrast to its escalating beginnings, the mass of energy started to dissipate. And through the clouds of kicked up dirt Louise could make out a figure.

The excitement and nervousness in her was soon replaced with curiosity and wonder when the dust cleared enough to give her a better view of what she has summoned. Or more accurately, who she has summoned.

Standing there, at the point on the ground where Louise was previously pointing her wand at, was a girl. Coughing and struggling to keep on level footing.

**Millia**

My name is Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, princess of the Kingdom of Turan. I have fought to reclaim my kingdom with the help of my friends in the previous war. I went so far as to work behind the scenes and establish a government in exile, I have even plotted to kill my own sister. I am the leader of one of the most influential nations in the current world order. And today I am supposed to be crowned as queen of the Kingdom of Turan.

So why am I now bathed in 'solid' greenish light. I have experienced otherworldly lights before in the mysterion pulses of the keys to Exiles, including my own. But this, this sensation is different. I feel weightless, I feel like I'm flying on my own… no I feel like I'm floating.

"Oh noble, beautiful, and powerful familiar which I desire~"

A voice, a girl's voice. She sounded so serene. It's not unlike the feelings and thoughts that Exile keys can project through each other. I'm still not as good at it as Alvis but I have managed to resonate with both her and Sara. This felt similar, yet I can't answer back. Whoever she is, she's not a key.

"Here I plead from the bottom of my heart"

Is this some sort of rite, an incantation, a prayer? Strange, I should feel afraid, I should be panicking but I'm not. She sounds like she's in need, begging almost. And I had the feeling that what she needed was me. Why? Why me?

"Answer My Guidance"

When I heard her utter those last three words, the light and it's warmth suddenly vanished and in its place was a thick nearly opaque cloud of dust. I felt my weight going back to my body and I struggle to keep my footing as the soles of my shoes hit the ground. By reflex, I covered my mouth with my left hand and closed my eyes as seeing and breathing became very difficult with all the dust in the air. I sure could use that glass of water now.

I struggled to open my eyes and when I did, I was greeted by the view of a girl. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, puffy cheeks and large pink eyes. She wore a white blouse and a dark blue skirt, she had long thigh-high socks and simple black shoes. All of which are under a dark blue cape with a maroon interior held together by a pendant with a stylized star relief on it.

A few seconds later and the dust have settled to the point that I could now see more of my surroundings. One thing's for sure, that I'm not on the Lasas anymore. I was now on a clearing, with what appears to be a large tower in the middle. I was also surrounded by people. Boys and girls about my age and wearing a similar selection of attire as the girl in front of me- a uniform maybe-. Behind the girl was an older man, wearing a dark robe and holding a staff of some sort.

Then I noticed the 'non-human' part of the crowd. A multitude of creatures of various shapes and sizes, some of which I have only ever heard or seen in legends and fairy tales. There were large lizards and salamanders… one with a flame at the end of its tail. There were large winged creatures including a large blue dragon. And there's even… floating eyeballs. This is like a dream, but… but I'm not dreaming. This is real…

Before I could drown in my own shock and surprise any longer, I heard the girl in front of me start speaking. Only she wasn't speaking to me but to the older man behind her. Aside from that, she also spoke in a language long thought to have vanished from common usage on Earth. I have studied the history, culture and languages of ancient Earth and luckily, I did understand enough of French to hold a conversation in it, though my pronunciations are probably off.

"Umm… Excuse me?" That came out rather forced but that's the best I could do for now, I never expected to need to speak French when I woke up this morning. As bad an attempt as I thought it was, It did accomplish what I intended, and that was to get their attention.

The girl turned towards me and from the look on her face, and indeed from everyone else in the clearing, I think they're examining me…

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this noble being, and make her my familiar" Is what she said next and wait what… She's… she's kissing my hand? …

**Vestri Court, Tristain Academy of Magic**

This is it, she has succeeded. The founder has willed it that the first successful spell Louise casts was the most important one of her life. This naturally made her very happy and excited to find out what kind of familiar she got. This feeling didn't last long however.

In front of her stood a girl, about as old as her. That was just part of why she's befuddled. Summoning a girl was one thing, but this girl was garbed in what can only be described as exquisite. It was royal teal trimmed in sea blue. On the front of it was a gold inlayed banner or standard of some sort. On her hands the girl wore fine white gloves which was matched by her white shoes. On her shoulders was a matched capelet which was held together at her neck with a flower design gold pendant. And to top it all off, she wore gold hair clips fashioned to look like small wings connected together with gold twine with an emerald bead in the middle.

Even the crowd who rained endless jeers and harsh words on her have been silenced. They were unsure of how to react in light of the development. There were murmurs and whispers going around every which way. Some thought it was indeed a noble and wondered how exactly did Louise the Zero summoned someone like that, and if she could truly be called another noble's master. Others thought that it may just be a commoner that Louise hired and pretend dress-up to look like a noble. The fact is… nobody knew. Their silence was a relief for Louise though, who actually has to deal with what's going on.

Louise too was thinking the same thing, why did she summon a girl and why is she dressed in such fine clothing. The thought that she dreaded was that she has somehow summoned a noble. On the other hand, it could just be a simple plebeian who happens to be wearing fine clothes. Though the chance of the latter being the case is extremely slim. Louise didn't really like either scenarios and she thought about retrying the summoning, however difficult it maybe.

"Professor, Can I try summoning something else?" Louise asked in an almost pleading voice. Her caveats of having a noble for a familiar is that, she knows just how hard it is to talk one to do something one asks. Thought the alternative is even worse.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but you cannot just disregard the etiquette of the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual. You will have to work with whatever, or in this case, whoever you summoned" She expected Professor Colbert to deny her request, but it didn't hurt to try. That said the Professor himself is also having second thoughts about the familiar/person in question, though he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Umm… Excuse me?" The girl in question spoke in a very odd accent. Louise turned to look at her soon to be familiar and gave the girl an appraising look. She's stuck with this girl, and of the two undesirable options, she still preferred that her familiar be a noble of some description than a plebeian.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this noble being, and make her my familiar" Louise recited the binding incantation and with one graceful move she took the girl's left hand and kissed it.

The confused expression the girl wore at that point was then replaced with that of agony. She looked and held her left hand as runes literally burned themselves onto her skin. They were the symbols and glyphs that denoted that the contract between master and familiar was formed.

**Millia**

It felt like… like my skin was burning without heat. I gritted my teeth and clenched my right hand around my left wrist. I saw figures etch themselves on the back of my hand. Although the pain was sharp and intense, oddly I didn't scream. I don't really know why I didn't, I should have, anyone would scream when they are for the lack of a more appropriate term… branded.

Just as intense as how it etched symbols on my hand, the pain subsided and in its place, an odd feeling of comfort. I touched and felt the symbols and It felt as if they weren't there. My hand felt perfectly fine afterwards. Fine as it was, I wasn't just going to let her do it to me and get away with it. So it was when I spoke my mind…

"What was that for? And what do these symbols mean?" I asked angrily. Though my anger was disrupted by surprise when in place of my poor attempt at French earlier, was perfectly an uninterrupted version of said language. It's as if I suddenly learned the language in an instant right then and there… I have a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with what just happened. And it did judging from what she responded with.

"That was to complete the contract between master and familiar" She said it with a tone of finality, or so she thought. I could see and feel it in her, she wasn't sure of this herself. I have learned quite a bit on reading the actions of people during the last year or so. But what worries me the most is not how she said what she said. It's WHAT she said… Master and Familiar? As much as I would like to know what a Familiar is, she definitely looks like the Master on whatever damned contract this is.

"WHAT is a Familiar? And why me of all people?" I intended to find out what a familiar was and why make me one of all people. Although before my query got answered, someone from the crowd spoke up.

"Hah! I knew it, The Zero's familiar is just a commoner in disguise. She doesn't even know what a familiar is." a male voice accused. A commoner, Me? At that moment, my heart probably skipped a beat as I realized, If they didn't recognize me, then wherever we are, wherever I've been transported to, is a place so far from home that they don't recognize me. The recent war that involved pretty much all the nations around the Grand lake has just about put me as the second most prominent monarch on Earth, just after the Augusta and just ahead of the Empress. This would explain their use of an ancient Earth language. This could be a place far beyond the Grand Lake.

Whatever the case maybe, I'd have to put on hold investigating about it for later. That recent remark had however made a drastic impact on the girl's disposition. She now looked angry and… embarrassed at the same time. She yelled back and denied the accusation and was only met with ignorance as the crowd slowly joined in the first's accusation. I could tell them that I'm a princess, but who would believe me? I wouldn't believe me.

With a few motions with his staff the balding, bespectacled man sorted out the situation before it got out of hand. That included calming down the girl and keeping the crowd and their harsh comments in check. From what I could garner, the girl's name is Louise and she has earned quite a distasteful nickname of 'The Zero'. And it doesn't take a psychologist to see that it bothers her, it bothers her greatly. This tugged at my heartstrings that I actually forgot about my own situation and left me in a state of deep thought…

**A few minutes later, Vestri Court, Tristain Academy of Magic**

It took a while but Louise finally calmed down, although by that time, everyone in the court has departed except herself, her familiar and Professor Colbert. The rest having proceeded back to their own activities after the professor have dismissed this year's Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual as over. He had told Louise and her familiar to wait for everyone else to depart before going themselves. This was primarily an act to help Louise calm down.

"Miss Valliere, I do hope you get along with your Familiar now" The Professor began to speak as it neared sunset.

"I will Professor Colbert… and" Louise paused as she looked at the balding man with a calm expression on her face. "-Thank You"

"Come familiar, we'll get to know each other in my room" She said as she began walking towards the dormitory tower. Millia was about to follow when the Professor interrupted her.

"I'm sure you have questions and in time they will be answered, but please stay by Miss Valliere's side." Colbert then looked at the receding figure of Louise, to which Millia's gaze followed.

"You're the first success she ever had." He finished. This made Millia's feelings even more complicate. She thought back of an old memory of her friends back home, especially about something Giselle said. Silence reigned as Louise turned around and beckons her to follow once more. That she did. Colbert never got a reply, but it seems he didn't expect one.

**Dormitory Tower, Tristain Academy of Magic**

The climb up to Louise's room was spent in extremely awkward silence. Louise still knew next to nothing about her familiar. In fact she didn't even know her name.

When they reached her room, Louise immediately sat down on her bed, exhaustion apparent on her face. Millia, after closing the door just stood there in the middle of the room, looking at Louise with a neutral expression, gone was her questioning look and tone earlier on the Vestri Court.

The change was mainly due to a number of reasons and thoughts that were circulating around in her head. First was the fact that everything… is just so foreign. A different language, strange creatures and the most importantly of all, this magic business. Millia is smart enough to figure out that wherever this place is, it's nowhere near the Grand Lake and the territories surrounding it.

"So Familiar" Millia was almost startled by how sudden Louise spoke, Curiosity was very apparent in the strawberry blonde's tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Louise asked flatly.

Millia pondered about what she would say. Should she say that she's the princess of of the Kingdom of Turan, a nation that Louise probably never had heard of? She could hide the truth and lie but what good would that do? It took her a few seconds of thinking to decide on what she would say. She took a deep breath and began…

"You –summon- me from my life with my friends and people. You disrupt a sacred occasion of my life with your own. And here you are asking who I am? I would gladly give you my name if you give yours first. Besides, it's common courtesy to give one's name before asking that of someone else's" The response left Louise in shock. She never expected her familiar to talk back in such a tone. Sure the regal dress and accessories –might- suggest that she summoned a noble but all that was just speculation back then. Her familiar carried herself through her words like –dread that Louise thought it- a noble.

"I… Okay… Yes, You must know my full name if you are to be my familiar." Louise managed to stammer herself out of her shock at that point.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of the La Vallière family. And now your master. There, now it's your turn to tell me who you are." Louise managed to put in that air of superiority in her voice again. If indeed her familiar was a noble, she was probably a lower ranked than her. After all, possibly the only nobles of higher social status than the La Vallière are those of heads of states and royalty. After all, a familiar should always be below the master in rank… right?

Millia thought for moment, judging Louise's behaviour. She's already disliking the way Louise carried herself. Too full of pride, too… arrogant. This however has made her decide…

"If you wish to know my exact name and title, then so be it. My name is Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, Princess of the Kingdom of Turan." Unlike Louise, Millia delivered that in a sedate tone and even with a curtsey, without the air of superiority that Louise had. At times like this, modesty is more appropriate. Thought it seems the modest tone didn't really dampen the effect on Louise, as the strawberry blonde visibly jittered at her introduction.

"A… I don't believe you, I have heard of no sovereign nation called Turan…" Louise was quickly able to collect herself and retort. She did have a point, one that Millia was all too aware of. This proves that this place is indeed very far away from the Grand Lake and the nations around it. What Millia doesn't know is just how far it is.

"I was afraid of that. From what I have gathered, you have –summoned- me to a place that is very far away from Turan. I know you have already noticed it but right now the only proof I have to back my claims is what I'm wearing and myself. [and also the fact that you speak a language that's positively ancient]" Millia said the last part in the Greek dialect that most of the nations around the Grand Lake used. If Louise understood this or not would be an indication of how remote this place is from the Grand Lake.

"Wh… What did you say on that last part?" And sure enough, Louise didn't understand. Millia sighed at this while Louise just looks puzzled.

"I said that in the native tongue of Turan, though the language itself is a form of Greek. If you truly haven't heard of it then there's no wonder you haven't heard of Turan. Wherever this place is, it's probably isolated from the Turan and the Grand Lake." Millia explained. She has mostly accepted her situation by now. After all this is a princess who literally worked to reclaim her country, such circumstances tend to be less alarming to her now.

The same cannot be said about Louise, who's visibly shaken by the revelation. Not only has she summoned a princess from another Kingdom, but she's basically made 'First Contact-. As first contact goes, essentially kidnapping a nation's princess isn't really good at all. In fact, it's quite bad.

"Dear founder… I have just kidnapped a princess" Louise let herself fall slump on her bed, taking in all what Millia has said. What was she to do, is she even allowed to have a princess of another sovereign state as her familiar? But then at that moment, she remembered something. If Millia is indeed a Princess, then she should be able to use magic.

"Wait… IF you are truly a princess, then you should be able to use magic." This was Louise's definitive test to see if Millia wasn't lying. Millia sighed, she knew all this magic business she saw was about something.

"That is one thing I cannot do unfortunately. I don't have magic, and before you ask neither does anyone else in Turan or indeed every other nation around the Grand Lake. Though there is…" At that point in Millia's explanation (or excuse in Louise's mind) there was a knock on the door. Millia didn't respond, it wasn't her room after all.

"Guhh… What is it?" Louise barked from her position on her bed.

"Uhh… Uhm, It's the help Miss Vallière. I… I found something that looks like it belongs to your friend" stammered the feminine voice from the other side of the door. Louise looked at Millia, who just returned it with a puzzled look. As far as Millia was concerned, she didn't lose anything during the trip to Louise's room, though she could be wrong.

"Alright, come in…" Louise gave the go ahead. And on saying that the door opened and both blondes soon had their eyes locked on a maid. She had short black hair and was wearing the academy's standard maid uniform. In her hands was a leather wrapped book with gold capped corners. Immediately Millia's eyes went wide as she saw this.

"Where did you find that?" Millia asked in an elevated tone. The Maid visibly recoiled at the sudden outburst.

"I…I found it on the grounds of the Vestri court… miss" The Maid was visibly scared as she handed out the book towards Millia.

"What is it?" This time it was Louise who spoke. Millia took the book and placed it on the table at the end of the room.

"It's one of the most important things to me. It's a picture book" Millia replied as she opened the book and fingered through its pages. Inside was a collection of photographs of her and her friends back home. From the pictures taken when they were part of the Silvius's crew where they –repurposed- fifteen Ades Federation battleships to photos of the second Grand Race. This reminders of past memories has glazed Millia's eyes.

At this point Louise have edged closer to Millia and was also looking at the photos. Again her curiosity taking hold of her. What she saw brought about more questions than answers. Although of the answers, one was the truth. From the photos of Millia together with what could probably be her friends to photos of her on a stand during some sort of occasion. It was enough proof for Louise at least, to believe in Millia.

She originally prepared a stack of hay in her room for her familiar to sleep in. But summoning a human familiar and one that is a princess at that meant that setup will definitely not suffice. But Louise found a solution, and she stood there at the door.

"Maid… I want you to escort Miss Turan here and furnish her a room for the night" She ordered. The maid responded with a quick "yes ma'am".

"Thank you…" Millia spoke up as she closed the picture book. And at that moment, Millia found out that Louise wasn't really used to being shown honest gratitude as the latter had a very prominent blush on her face.

"Tomorrow's a free day, thank me by telling me more about your kingdom then." Louise retreated back to her bed at that point, probably hiding her expressions again.

"I will, Miss Vallière." Millia agreed as she went out the door with the maid.

As soon as they have left, Louise let out a sigh. What is she to do, as far as she knows, she's the only person who knows the truth, should she tell it to Professor Colbert? Or maybe even the headmaster? She has finally succeeded in something magical, she had asked for a beautiful, noble and powerful familiar. And by all accounts she has summoned one that fulfils all of those. How ironic that now that she has a familiar that more or less met her expectations, she doesn't know what to do with her.

**Millia**

Well that went well. At least I have someone here to talk to now, still I need to talk to her about this familiar business. If it's anything like what I think it is… Guhh what is this? Some sort of fairy tale story about a princess in a magical land? I'd laugh at that if I wasn't currently said princess… I guess I still should be grateful that she summoned this with me. Oh and that reminds me…

"Uhm… Thank you~" The least I could do was thank this good person for retrieving my picture book.

"Oh… Uh it's nothing Miss Turan, Think nothing of it, after all us maids are here to help the nobles" The maid replied. Come to think of it, I never did get her name… So I'll just ask.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." I opened up.

"Oh me? My name is Siesta…" She replied. By now we have gone down the tower Miss Valliere's room was in and we're now walking down a covered stone pathway lit by lamps.

"Hmm… Why the hesitation? Don't people here normally ask for your name?" I asked again. Since I'm with someone who's not actually one of the nobles, I figured that it would be easier to ask her these questions.

"Uhmm… The nobles normally give their name to one another. But us hired help will only give our names if they asked us. Like I did when you asked my name…" Siesta gave a sufficient explanation, from the looks of it, hired servants here work and have similar customs as back home.

"Makes sense…" I nodded to make her know that I indeed understood her explanation.

Our walk was mostly unremarkable until we came upon a clearing in this compound. There stood a blonde boy, who from a few lines I have heard was trying to woo his brunette companion. He seems to have succeeded though as the girl he's with was all over him… Guh, This has gone and reminded me of the fact that I too will soon have noblemen all over the Grand Lake asking my hand for marriage… Guhh… Why am I thinking of that at a time and place like this?...

Anyways, we passed the young couple and it didn't look like they noticed us. And like the walk before that, the walk after that went without anything out of the ordinary happening. Siesta led me to one of the five towers at the corner of the compound and into a room, bar the books and personal effects was identical to that of Miss Valliere. At the opposite end of the door was a simple but workable bed, a desk, a chair and the window outside. To the left from the door was a closet and a mirror, to the right were storage drawers and another desk as well as the door that led to the showers.

"Here you are Miss Turan. I hope the room suffices" Siesta quipped as she made way for me to come inside.

"Please call me Millia. And yes this would do. Thank you again" I replied before approaching the bed and desk at the end of the room.

"I shall take my leave then Miss… Millia" Siesta bid as she left out the door and gave me privacy.

I changed out of my court dress and after a quick shower, donned only my innerwear. It is possible to sleep in my dress but I rather not. One thing I should work on tomorrow is getting a different set of clothes, something more practical.

The bed was comfortable, and being a stone building, it had this nice airy feel to the room. Though what caught my attention the most is what I saw outside the window. It took a while for me to comprehend but those two moons in the sky shows just how far away I am. One had a red tint to it while the other had blue, and both appear nowhere near like the orbiting Exiles back home. I wouldn't have believed myself had I not known better but… this… this is another planet… this isn't Earth. Ughh… I'm too tired to think about this tonight…

* * *

**Narrative**

As Millia slept on another planet, back home on Earth, panic and chaos was ensuing. The disappearance of the princess of Turan on her coronation day has brought about a massive collaborative investigation, search and rescue mission from all the major powers. Some fear that she has been kidnapped or worse… assassinated. Though the lack of a body has given hope to many that she is still alive and well. Others fear that this event might cause another war among the nations of the Grand Lake.

Of all these however, there's a select few who cared not for the fate of a princess but the fate of a friend.


End file.
